Battle cry
by nnf247
Summary: I useally talk dring battles so this is stories of my greatest battle in FFX. There more to come. FFX belong to square.
1. The promies of the thief

FFX-The Tonberry battle.

The Tonberry appear to the group. Rikku and Lulu step up to the battlefield but they need a third person. They both looked back and saw Tidus and Auron playing rock, paper, and scissors. Tidus chose SCISSORS as Auron chose ROCK. Tidus lost.  
"Ah man!" Tidus said in disappointment.  
"See you at the Farplane" Auron said with a laugh. Tidus join Rikku and Lulu on the battlefield as the other members stand behind and watch.  
"Do we have to fight him?" Tidus whines.  
"Yes, crybaby Tidus. We have to. We have to capture him." Lulu said rolling her eyes.  
"And besides, he's have some goodies that I can use." replied Rikku with excitement.  
Tidus shake his head and took out his Caladbolg sword with pairings. He turns to Rikku who was ready to fight.  
"You promise you will bring me back to life."  
"Yea, yea, I'm promise." She replied waiting for Tidus to make his move. Tidus strike the Tonberry and ran back to the group. The Tonberry responded by doing the 'Kabra' on Tidus. Tidus fall back.  
"Oh no! Not again!" He said before he dies. Rikku kept looking at Tidus falling into her daydream fantasy, until Lulu wake her.  
"Get your mind out of fantasy and take your turn" said Lulu.  
"Oh right" Rikku replied and use her sleep gaunade to put Tonberry to sleep.  
"Alright, my turn" Cried Lulu and did her double cases spell. "Huh what am I going to use today? Firega Waterga Icega or Thunderga" She thought to herself. "Ha! Firega will do the trick" And double case Firega twice. It was Rikku's turns again since Tidus got KO. But she doesn't know if she should keep her word.  
"I promise tidus that I will bring him back to life when my turn came again. But I can steal something useful from Tonberry. What to do? What to do? Keep a promise to the guy I have a crush on but dating my cousin Yunie or steal something for free. What to do? What to do?"


	2. Don't doom me

Don't DOOM me… Battle with Ghost/Wraith

Tidus and Auron went on the battlefield facing WRAITH. The team looked back and saw Rikku shaken scared. Sometime it's not good being the only thief.  
"Rikku, come on." Tidus yelled to her. Rikku looked back at her other teammate hoping that someone will take her place. They all shook their heads.  
"Ha poppie!" she cried and walk slowly to the battlefield with her head hanging down. Tidus notice this.  
"Are you aright, Rikku" Tidus asked with his soft voice.  
She looked at him with her two-color eyes, and shook her head. "I don't want to be DOOM." she cried.  
"I'll make sure you won't get it." He insures her. Auron sigh.  
"What you Sighing about" Tidus asked Auron.  
"You really think he give a damn that he chose to DOOM?" Auron asked back. "She gonna get doom so deal with it."  
Rikku cried and cover her head. "Rikku don't cry," Tidus said "Aright I'll make the first move, Auron will follow behind me and you just steal, okay?"  
Rikku got up and nod. Tidus took out his ……. And strike. Auron follow behind him and Rikku steal Farplane Shadow. WRAITH did his doom on…Tidus.  
"Tidus, NO!" Rikku yelled as Tidus only have five turns to live. Rikku shiver in her boots.  
"Better him than you, right" Auron asked her.  
"Quiet, you big meanie," She shouts back.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Tidus told her. "See if you could do that again."  
She nod and steal again, she got a Farplane Wind. Auron attack it, than Tidus, who is now down to four. This time he did his DOOM on…Rikku.  
"Oh poppie," Rikku cried.  
"It better than DEATH," comments Auron.  
"Oh be quiet," Tidus told him. Auron just sigh. Rikku steal again but didn't get anything which taken her down to four. Tidus and Auron attack. Than Wraith did DEATH on…Auron, BUT he have his bracers 'UNDEFEATED' which protects him from DEATH attacks.  
"Lucky shield…" Rikku mumbles.   
"Rikku," Tidus whisper to her "Do you have DEATH Grenades?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I want you to kill me?"  
"WHA!!!!!"  
"I just can't wait to die so use the grenades and finishes me off."  
"Tidus…" but he put his finger to her lips.  
"I'll see you at the farplane." He whisper with a smile and attack Wraith now he's down to 3. Rikku use the Farplan shadow Grenades and kill off Tidus.  
"Auron, it up to you," she said to him. He nod And attack the final blow.   
"Farewell," Auron said finishing the job. Victory!  
Yuna heal Tidus as Rikku felt guilty about killing him.  
"I hate facing those fiends." She mumbles.


	3. Heat and needles

Heat + Needles

The travel to the Al Bhed home was hot and long. Tidus fall to his knee to the hot sandy floor.  
"Are you aright?" Asked Rikku  
"Yea," Tidus answer out of breath. "I'm just not use to this kind of weather."  
"You don't' have this where you from?" She asked him. Tidus just looked at her like it was an insult. "Opps, sorry," Rikku apologize, but than a high pitch laugh was heard.  
"What was that?" Tidus whispery asked her.  
"Oh, I hope it not a Cactuar." She replied with fear.  
"What's a Cactuar?"  
"They are cactus who has a chocobo's heart. But the needles…" She shiver replied.  
The Cactuar laugh again to let them know of their whereabouts.  
"It coming closer," he informs her.  
"Let's run!" Rikku cried and try to make a dash for it. But Tidus grab her arm.  
"Why you being like a chocobo?" he asked her.  
"I HATE NEEDLES!" Rikku cried.  
"Okay than, I'll fight them alone." He said and begins to walk away, but Rikku grab his arm.  
"Are you crazy?" she asked him.  
"At lest I'm not a chocobo," Tidus replied back.  
Tidus, Rikku, and Auron enter the Battlefield fighting off Cactuar. Tidus attack but misses. Cactuar attack Tidus with 10,000 needles. Tidus only could dodge 18. Tidus is K.O.  
"Why you…" Rikku shouted but Cactuar ran off laughing.  
"TYSH OUI LRULURU!!!" she yelled back at it.  
Battle over…  
Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri came around their fellow comrade.  
"A healer would be in good by now," Auron comment.  
"Don't say that," cried Rikku, holding tidus in her arms. "I told him not to fight alone,"  
"If that cactuar come back, I'll nock him out with one hit," said Wakka with anger.  
Rikku looked in her bag and notice there was only two Phoenix Down potion left.  
"We use most of it up during the Sand Worm battle," she informs them. "We have to make it last until we find some more."  
"Well you aren't going to leave you lover boy dead now, are you?" said Lulu.  
Rikku turn red of embarrassment. "Well, not and…never mind." She sighs and uses the Phoenix down on Tidus. Tidus morn.  
"What was that?" Tidus asked looking up at her.  
"That was the reason why I ran from them."  
"Did we win?" he asked them.  
"No, he ran off" Said Auron  
"Big chocobo…" Tidus mumble.  
"Let just hope we won't ran anymore of…" but Rikku stop when she heard a high pitch laugh again. Everyone was quiet.  
"There two of them," Tidus whispery inform them.  
"What you want to do?"  
You decide the team next move. The rest is up to you.


	4. They was once human

Battercry: Their was once human…

Players. Tidus, Rikku, Auron.

Monsters: Two Halmas and one Spirit.

When Two Halmas and one Spirit crash into the crew in Omega Ruins, Tidus, Rikku, Auron looked at each other and smile.

"This is our battle," Auron said and enter the playing field.

Before Tidus enter, Rikku grab his arm.

"I learn 'PROVOKE,'" She told him. "I want to try it on the field."

Tidus was concern. "You know using that move is dangerous. It could even get you killed."

"Yea but you been sacrificing for us many time. I just want to help"

He looked away

"Just once…" she told him.

He looked back "Just once and that's it." He told her.

She smile and they both enter the battlefield.

"Who you gonna 'PROVOKE,'" Tidus asked her.

"The Spirit. You deal with the heavy duty."

"With pleasure." Tidus said and attack Halma A.

Auron attack Halma A with Armor Break.

Rikku use 'PROVOKE' by smacking her ass.

The Spirit B burns red.

"Rikku, what are you doing?" Tidus asked

"I'm provoking him." She told him

"Ah shit! We're doom." Tidus sigh.

When Halma A attacks Tidus and miss, he counterattacks and score. Halma C hit Auron but didn't do much damage.

When it was Spirit B turn, Tidus fear the worst but he was ready for it and so is the crew.

The Spirit use WHITE WIND and _heal_ed his enemies.

After that happen, Tidus was in shock.

"What just happen?"

"Your guess is good as mine," said Auron.

"I think he heal us," said Rikku.

"By you're 'PROVOKE'?" Tidus asked her.

"These monsters were once human," she informs him.

"Than that Spirit is a freak." Auron sigh.

That a little cheat I find out on my own. Use it well….


	5. Marlboro vs Valefor

Battlecry: Marlboro VS Valefor

Players. Tidus, Yuna, Auron.

Monster: Marlboro

Location: The Calm Lands

The crew travel The Calm Lands when Yuna stopped to let the cool breeze passed her. Tidus stopped and looked.

"I'll do anything to save you…even if it means my life." Tidus thought.

Tidus was so into his thought of Yuna, he didn't hear Wakka yelled out: MARLBORO!

Tidus woke up ran to the battlefield with Yuna and Sir Auron.

Battlefield:

Tidus looked at his allies. "So, how you want to do this?"

"You know it's gonna do 'Bad Breath'. It will take us out," Auron informs them.

With her soft voice, Yuna said, "I have an idea."

The two men looked at her.

"Let me summon Valefor,"

"Val" Tidus question. "Why her?"

"She more agile and I don't think it will do 'Bad Breath' on Aeons." She informs them.

Tidus thought about it. "I'll trust you, Yuna. Just be careful." And left the field.

"We'll behind you when you need us." Said Auron and also left the playing field leaving Yuna along with Marlboro.

"VALEFOR, I SUMMON YOU!" She cried out. And like heaven sent from the sky, Val glide down greeted like an angel.

"What is she gonna do" Tidus whisper to Auron offside.

"Stall and attack" he whispers back.

"Hello, old friend." Yuna greeted. "I want you to do 'SONIC WINGS' as long as you can until you do 'OVERDRIVE'."

Valefor cried out and enter the battlefield.

Marlboro spit at Val but missed.

Val did Sonic Wings and attack and stall again and again until it was low enough to do Energy Blast. It didn't kill him.

"That's enough!" Auron cried out. "We could take it from here. We have to capture him."

Yuna looked at the aerial aeon. "You did well, my friend. Now rest"

Val nod and flies off. Tidus and Auron enter back the field.

"That was a good idea." Tidus told her.

"Thanks" she replied back with a smile.


	6. When Marlboro Attack

Battlecry: When Marlboro ATTACK!

Location: Omega Ruins (Yes he show up there too)

Victims: Yuna, Tidus, Wakka.

Hero: Aeon Valefor

Tidus have his guard up. Not because he's afraid of the dark (cause he's not.) but he knows that the Fiends is stronger than anywhere in Spira. He has his weapon in hand and his shell up cause he know they will sneak up anytime. Yuna looked at him with concern.

"He sure changes a lot since the first time we met. He seem…OLDER…" She thought. Tidus looked back, and she smiles. He smiles back not knowing Marlboro was right behind them.

AMBUSH!

"I hate when they sneak attack, ya?" Wakka cried out.

Marlboro did 'BAD BREATH'

Yuna can't see (dark), can't use magic (silence) and is sick with poison

Tidus can't see (dark) but then again he's asleep (sleep) but he doesn't even know that (confusion)

Wakka can't aim right (dark) and also sick (poison)

"Tidus, wake up?" she weakly said but he didn't move.

"What are we gonna do, Yuna?" Wakka asked.

"I'll summon Val. It will bind us some time to recover."

"Okay, Yuna. Do it!" And He carried Tidus and him self off the field.

"VALEFOR, I SUMMON YOU." She cried out. And like heaven sent, Val greeted like an angel.

"Val, we need your help." She said softly.

Val cried out and enters the battlefield.

Marlboro spit at Val but missed.

Val did Sonic Wings and attack and stall again and again until it was low enough to do Energy Ray.

Marlboro didn't have a chance. Valefor was VICTORIOUS!

"Thank you, Val. I knew I could count on you." She said at Val left.

The bad breath has lifted and Yuna heal the crew. Tidus woke up.

"What did I miss?"


End file.
